Coyote Ugly
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Une seule danse et il était sous son emprise...


**Coyote ugly !**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que le lieutenant Beckett planquait dans ce bar d'ambiance, le Coyote Ugly et rien ne se passait, le patron faisait du trafic d'armes et de prostitution et avait tué une de ses serveuses du moins pensait elle. Mais depuis qu'elle y était, elle n'avait rien constaté de louche pas même une phrase plus haute que l'autre envers ses employées.

Les soirs s'enchaînaient où elle servait des verres à tous les poivrots de la ville, elle avait appris à manier le shaker et les bouteilles comme personne. De plus son travail consistait aussi à distraire les clients en dansant sur le bar, ils venaient en nombre pour assister au spectacle.

- Hey ! Beauté une tequila avec une tranche de citron ! Kate tourna la tête affichant un faux sourire sur les lèvres :

- Pas de problème mon mignon… Elle interrompit sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit le client qui lui avait commandé le verre.

- Cas… ! Elle se reprit et dit avec le plus de naturel possible

- A ton service gars !

- Et mon ange, je la veux frappée ! Elle lui lança un regard noir puis lui sourit, elle avait envie de frapper autre chose, serrant les dents, elle s'attela à la tache maniant les bouteilles avec dextérité et classe.

- Waaaouh ma belle tu es douée ! Elle le dévisagea promettant intérieurement que l'écrivain allait le payer au centuple, son intrusion et ses petits surnoms débiles. Elle le regarda en coin, il avait revêtu son plus beau costume tout en soie noire, il était très élégant, séduisant… Kate se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée, se fustigeant même d'avoir de tels songes pour son ami.

Quant à l'écrivain il détailla sa partenaire et le seul mot qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut sexy ! Cela était faible tout l'être de la jeune femme respirait la sensualité et le sex appeal, elle était magnifique, sublime, sensuelle et définitivement sex. Pensa t'il. Il la dévisageait, ses yeux se noircirent de désir, cette femme allait le tuer sans le savoir.

- Voila chaton ! Il la regarda elle avait un sourire à damner un saint. Il se contenait difficilement devant l'allumage ouvert que lui faisait sa muse. Il avait tant rêvé de ses paroles, de cet instant où elle le regarderait de cette façon coquine, il aurait voulu lui sauter dessus et la prendre a même le bar tellement elle le provoquait, il se promettait qu'il aurait une revanche cinglante sur la jeune femme.

Kate croisa le regard de son partenaire ce qu'elle y vit la satisfaisait au plus au point, elle aimait ce regard empli de désir mais si respectueux, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là mais il allait le regretter.

Oui il maudirait le moment où il avait prit la décision de pousser la porte de ce bar au risque de griller sa couverture… Il allait être puni de sa nonchalance. Bien qu'elle niait tout lien intime avec lui elle savait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, elle savait qu'il la désirait plus que tout comme elle le désirait. Ce soir elle jouerait donc de son corps pour le punir d'être venu.

Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa collègue que Rick ne pouvait entendre, cette dernière sourit et hocha de la tête. Castle observait sa partenaire et sentait que quelque chose allait se préparer et sans savoir pourquoi, il se crispa sentant que ce qui allait se dérouler lui échapperait totalement. Il déglutit devant le sourire espiègle que son amie lui lançait. Il avait les mains moites son cœur battait la chamade que lui préparait elle ?

Les lumières s'éteignirent, le silence se fit, Castle soupirait fortement, son souffle se fit râle, comme s'il savait ce qui allait suivre… Une musique se fit entendre :

.com/watch?v=gp6tHtUfsSQ

Une silhouette fine et sexy apparue sur le bar, l'obscurité empêchait de voir qui c'était mais Rick savait de part ses formes qui était la jeune femme qui déambulait sous ses yeux. Ils les reconnaîtraient entre mille, elle était si magnifique, son cœur se serra et son corps se réchauffa

Le corps de la détective commença à onduler sensuellement Rick retenait sa respiration, le peu de lumière qui transperçait épousait à merveille les formes de la jeune femme. La musique se fut d'un coup brutale les projecteurs s'allumèrent sur une Kate sublime au possible remuant son corps au rythme de la chanson. Elle jeta un regard à sa collègue qui monta avec elle, elles dansèrent ensemble. Castle n'en pouvait plus la jeune femme se trémoussait, se frottait contre sa partenaire. Il devenait fou.

Mais bien vite Kate se lassa de sa collègue danseuse, se tournant vers son acolyte elle l'invita à monter. Il hésita mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et le fit monter sur le bar sous les sifflements des autres clients qui dévoraient littéralement Kate du regard, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Castle. D'autre voulurent monter pour accompagner Kate subjugués par cette dernière mais elle les en dissuada d'un regard froid et sans appel mettant une main devant elle, les repoussant. Seul Rick devait profiter de cette danse, seul Rick avait ses faveurs… Elle voulait cette danse juste pour eux.

Elle passa une main sur sa nuque, l'attirant à elle, se cambrant, fermant les yeux, elle remonta sa jambe au niveau des hanches de son partenaire la fixant sur le coté gauche de la taille de l'écrivain qui se saisit de l'occasion pour agripper la cuisse de sa partenaire la collant contre lui, la caressant au passage. Cette dernière gémit. Relevant son buste, elle se tenait à son cou lui faisant face, leur regards se confrontèrent, obscurcis par le désir. Il caressa le creux de ses reins ce qui lui arracha un soupir. Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leur respirations se mêlaient l'une à l'autre la jeune détective approcha ses lèvres de celle de l'écrivain, haletante, quant à lui sa respiration était saccadée. Puis afin de reprendre le contrôle d'elle , elle le repoussa faisant un tour sur elle-même avec grâce, elle passa sa main sur son corps dans un geste sensuel, ce qui fit tourner la tête de son partenaire. Elle fit un clin d'œil discret a sa collègue tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux, se jeta à genoux sur le bar, se cambrant, sa tête touchant presque ce dernier dévoilant ses abdos, de l'eau l'aspergea. Elle glissa tout au long de la surface d'une façon sensuelle. Elle se releva s'accrocha au crochet au dessus de la plate forme réservé à cette effet levant ses jambes comme le ferait une streapteaseuse. Puis elle lâcha retombant sur le bar sans un bruit tel un félin. Se tournant vers Castle un regard brûlant posé sur lui, elle avança un pas devant l'autre tel un mannequin le ferait sur un podium, s'approchant dangereusement de Castle qui lui avait complètement beugué, son cerveau ne répondait plus, il regardait la jeune femme avancer vers lui subjugué, anéantis, elle l'avait littéralement tué !

Il sentait son cœur battre si vite qu'il avait l'impression que ce dernier tentait de se frayer un chemin en dehors de sa poitrine. Arrivée devant lui elle ondula ses hanches enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les relevant d'une façon sensuelle, non érotique pensant l'écrivain. Elle transpirait l'érotisme et la sensualité. Il ravala sa salive quand elle posa une main sur son épaule se déhanchant tout au long de son corps, le frôlant, s'y frottant… Les gouttelettes d'eau dues à la douche qu'elle s'était imposée retombaient le long de son corps. Certaines mourraient au creux des seins de la jeune femme. Castle était fasciné et depuis le début de la danse de sa partenaire sentait son enfant terrible réagir. Il tentait de se maîtriser alors qu'elle se frottait sensuellement à lui mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir son cerveau était définitivement mort.

La jeune femme s'amusait de la situation, elle avait bien comprit le désir qu'elle éveillait en son partenaire et elle en était ravie, jouant avec lui à l'extrême. C'est dans un murmure que Rick lui dit :

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça de suite, je ne réponds plus de rien… La jeune détective qui se trémoussait toujours sensuellement sur la piste lui murmura à l'oreille, dans un souffle :

- M Castle, perdez le contrôle ! L'écrivain dont le cerveau avait grillé depuis longtemps regarda sa muse, interloqué ses yeux bleus déjà en mode nocturne, prirent une teinte encore plus foncés. Il la désirait mais pas seulement ça, non son corps était tentant, magnifique, sublime, mais ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Kate Beckett c'était : Kate Beckett, il la voulait toute entière, corps, âme, esprit et surtout cœur. Mais à cet instant, elle était si désirable, si attirante, il avait vraiment du mal à être raisonnable. Il la voulait, voulait sa bouche qu'il emprisonnerait sous des baisers enflammés. Il couvrirait son corps de ses lèvres, la transportant dans un autre monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce. Pour elle il vendrait son âme au diable. Il la regarda se dandiner sexuellement contre son propre corps et se disait que définitivement cette femme était la maîtresse du diable…

Les dernières notes arrivèrent enfin et c'est accrochée à son cou que Kate, fit pivoter sa tête sensuellement, donnant un coup de reins, arrachant un râle à son ami. C'en était fini de lui, il était sa chose, elle pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait, elle était sa maîtresse, elle dirigeait le jeu, Etant à sa merci, elle lui ordonnerait de se jeter du haut d'un immeuble qu'il le ferait sans hésiter. Elle l'avait définitivement attrapé et s'il en avait douté avant, Kate Beckett était une panthère qui l'avait dévoré. Malheureusement pour lui juste au sens figuré… Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas elle lui souriait, de ce sourire magnifique dont elle était la détentrice.

- Kate … Haleta t'il. Elle avait une envie folle de l'embrasser mais se retint Esposito et Ryan ne devaient pas être loin et elle était en mission. Mais il n'empêche que sa danse pour Castle l'avait mise dans tous ses états et au vu de la tête de l'écrivain cela ne devait pas être plus glorieux. Elle l'avait provoqué, cherché, asticoté, elle ne s'attendait pas à une non réaction de la part de son écrivain. La chanson était finie depuis plus d'une minute que Castle était toujours collé au corps de Beckett, les battements de leurs cœurs raisonnaient l'un contre l'autre, ils se regardaient avec intensité comme si le monde extérieur n'existait pas, Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de contrôler son désir. Quant à Rick, il reprit ses esprit peu à peu et lui murmura caressant l'épaule de la jeune femme :

- Miss Beckett, vous êtes cuite…


End file.
